Si te como a besos
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: New Moon. Tras el salto de acantilado, Bella decide darle una oportunidad a Jacob e intenta olvidar a Edward. Inspirado en la canción de Nek “Laura No Está”. One-Shot. BPOV.


**Summary****: **New Moon. Tras el salto de acantilado, Bella decide darle una oportunidad a Jacob e intenta olvidar a Edward. One-Shot.

**N/A****: **Está inspirado en la canción de Nek "Laura No Está", si no la conocéis os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo, la letra es importante. Podéis encontrarla fácilmente en YouTube. El título es una de las frases de la canción. Escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella.

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight es de Meyer, yo sólo juego con sus personajes. "Laura No Está" es de Nek, yo sólo me he inspirado en la canción.

* * *

**Si te como a besos**

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos. Estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Entré en la cocina y Jacob me siguió. Durante el trayecto en coche hacia aquí había ido creciendo la tensión entre nosotros. Jacob estaba pensativo y me miraba con mucha intensidad, decidido. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Yo lo supe en cuanto clavó su mirada en mí. Supe que él estaba dispuesto a dármelo todo esa noche. Tal vez debí haberle frenado, tal vez debí decir no. Pero él era mi puerto seguro, era mi Sol personal, él siempre me mantenía a flote. Y él podía salvarme esta noche, tal vez él podía hacerme olvidar mi infierno, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Me apoyé en el mármol de la cocina y Jacob se acercó. Me acarició la mejilla con su mano y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacia mí.

Tomé aire y puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras agarraba su cintura con la otra mano. Tenía que decirle esto pero no quería que se alejara, me sentía tan bien con su cuerpo a escasos milímetros del mío.

- Jake, sabes cómo me siento, sabes cómo me duele y también sabes que tú eres alguien especial para mí. Te necesito. Sólo por esta noche, Jake, hazme olvidar. – susurré mientras rozaba sus labios con mi dedo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me apretó con más fuerza. Entonces le besé. Me pegué a él y sentí sus cálidos labios contra los míos, moviéndose despacio, alimentando el fuego, casi como si no creyera que esto fuera real.

Pero sí que era real, estaba sucediendo después de tantos meses de dolor. Jacob empezó a besarme con más fiereza, su boca devorando la mía frenéticamente, y yo me abandoné a él. Todo esto era nuevo para mí y por un instante me pregunté si sería igual con _él_, si sentiría el mismo calor… Pero sacudí ese inoportuno pensamiento de mi cabeza, estaba haciendo esto para olvidarle, esa noche era mi tregua, esa noche olvidaría el dolor que _él_ me causó, Jacob me haría olvidar.

Nuestras manos se movían como locas buscando todos y cada uno de los rincones del otro, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podrían fusionarse y la temperatura subía con cada una de nuestras respiraciones ahogadas. Me sentía como en otro lugar, como si otra persona se hubiera adueñado de mi cuerpo, porque yo nunca hubiera imaginado algo así con _él._

Jacob me alzó en brazos y yo me agarré a su cintura con las piernas, sujetándome con fuerza. Todo me parecía poco, quería más. Él subió las escaleras y en pocos segundos estábamos enredados sobre mi cama.

Yo sabía que ésa no era la piel que tanto ansiaba, era demasiado caliente. También sabía que ésos no eran los besos que añoraba, eran demasiado pasionales. Y cuando alcé la mirada supe que ésos no eran los ojos que amaba, eran demasiado… humanos.

Pero era tan agradable sentirse así, tener a alguien tan cerca de mí, que me concedí una noche. Tal vez si le devoraba a besos esta noche conseguiría olvidarme de _él_. Aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Era injusto y egoísta, pero me daba igual. Jacob quería lo mejor para mí y esto era lo mejor para mí en esos momentos.

La ropa fue cayendo pieza por pieza al suelo, dejándonos a nosotros piel con piel. Oí la voz de Jacob decirme algo al oído pero estaba tan fuera de mí que no reconocí las palabras, sólo le besé con más fuerza que antes. Le notaba creciendo por momentos contra mi muslo y me moví para aprisionarlo entre mis piernas. No hizo falta nada más, enseguida estuvo dentro de mí.

El movimiento, primero tentativo, fue acelerándose al ritmo que subían nuestras pulsaciones haciéndonos rozar el cielo. Estaba a punto de estallar y no quería que esto terminara nunca. Me sentía tan bien que pude obviar el hecho de que no era mi vampiro el que tenía entre mis brazos.

Pero finalmente llegamos a la cumbre y con un último estallido de calor empezamos a caer de nuevo a la realidad. Ambos recuperamos el aliento, aún pegados, aún el uno junto al otro y una oleada de calma nos invadió. Nos acurrucamos y nos quedamos dormidos, renunciando a separarnos durante un rato más.

Aquélla noche dormí bien, no tuve pesadillas. Pero cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana la realidad me abofeteó de nuevo. Jacob seguía dormido a mi lado con carita de ángel y yo quise llorar. Porque él no era mi ángel de hielo y mármol.

Escapé sigilosamente hacia el piso de abajo y esperé mientras veía como la magia de una noche de olvido se había desvanecido.

Jacob cruzó el umbral pocos minutos después, traía una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Pero su expresión se hundió cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

- Por favor, dime que no te arrepientes – pidió mientras secaba mi cara con sus manos.

- No me arrepiento, pero me da pena que se acabe.

- No tiene porqué acabar. – replicó él sorprendido.

- Funcionó anoche pero no va a funcionar siempre, creí que tal vez contigo podría olvidarle, pero no puedo.

Su expresión se endureció, se apartó de mí temblando. Me quedé mirándole impotente mientras él me fulminaba con la mirada. Cada vez temblaba más y temí que fuera a perder el control y transformarse en cualquier momento.

- Lo siento. – añadí temblorosa.

Jacob se alejó unos pasos y alcanzó la puerta.

- No quiero volver a verte, Bella. – dijo justo antes de salir.

Oí un rugido y un estruendo, corrí a la ventana y vi un enorme lobo rojizo perdiéndose en la linde del bosque.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
